Star Warriors: Protectors of Popstar
by PurpleChickenPineapple
Summary: Set several years after Kirby's adventures, a new band of heroes carries on the task of protecting the beloved planet Popstar and surrounding worlds. Kanuna is a cadet training to be a member of that team along with a few friends. Together they will take on the fiercest of villains with the intent to protect and serve, as Star Warriors.
1. Prologue

Star Warriors: Protectors of Popstar

Fanfic Adaptation

Prologue

Long ago, the ancestors of our ancestors were at war with each other. The constant struggle against good and evil carried on. The yin and yang of morality spun together as if they were meant to chase one another.

"They spin, forever and ever in an endless loop."

The good, moral side was known as the Light Bringers who fought only to protect the innocent life forms that populated the planets they guarded by ridding the galaxy of the Dark Seekers. The evil ones were known as Dark Seekers whose intent in battle was only to destroy both the seemingly powerless inhabitants, and the Light Bringers themselves.

"But who was doing more wrong?"

One celestial being as old as time itself was known as the Galactic NOVA, who fought for neither good nor evil, watched as the two mighty forces charged at each other only to bring about each other's destruction. NOVA stared at the opposing sides with a laid back emotion, and simply thought:

"Why can't they just get along?"

NOVA finally decided that they could never get along simply because they're both too stubborn and foolish to do so. Which at the time, NOVA didn't understand that this thought in itself was rather foolish as well.

For according to ancient law set down by the very maker of the universe,

"Light and darkness cannot co-exist."

However, we know this now and live according to this law. For that is our mission's purpose. To rid the universe of the darkness that threatens all of us. For it is our duty as…

"Kanuna, are you paying attention?"

Kanuna jolted awake at the sound of a slightly stern but soft voice.

"E-eh?" She looked around as the other classmates started snickering to each other. "Miss Kanuna, please try to pay attention. This history is vital to your education." Kanuna blushed in embarrassment and sat up in chair. "Y-yes Mr. Opettaja." Mr. Opettaja smiled and continued.

"The Light Bringers fought valiantly against the Dark Seekers, but while the Light Bringers were far more powerful than the Dark Seekers, the Dark Seekers outnumbered the Light Bringers by far. This made for a very interesting battle indeed…"

The lecture went on for about another hour before Mr. Opettaja finally said, "And that's how the Star Warriors were made." Immediately after he finished his sentence, a familiar klaxonical sound filled the classroom. All the other students cheered and stood up from their desks and pack up their books as they began to leave the classroom.

"Now class, please read pages 301- 405 in your textbooks today. See you all tomorrow." Kanuna quickly and quietly packed up her books and tried to blend in with the flow of students exiting the room, but she knew what was coming.

"Miss Kanuna, a word with you please…" Kanuna froze as she was just about to step through the door. Reluctantly, she slowly turned around and faced the old, white bearded teacher who was sitting at his desk.

"Y-yes, Mr. Opettaja…" Mr. O. motioned for Kanuna to sit, so she did. Mr. O. sighed as he stacked some papers on his desk and shook his wrinkly head, "Miss Kanuna, this is the third time this week you have fallen asleep in my class." Kanuna looked down in shame. "Do my teachings bore you so much that you can't even stay awake?" Mr. O. asked. Kanuna looked up at Mr. O.

"Eh? N-no sir! I enjoy history as much as any other student!" Kanuna looked down again, ashamed of her brash behavior. Mr. O. calmly sat back in his chair.

"Well, if you do find history interesting, then wouldn't it be beneficial to stay awake through my whole lectures?" Kanuna didn't respond. Mr. O. looked at Kanuna with love and care in his tired old eyes. "Kanuna, is something bothering you?" The old professor calmly queried.

Kanuna refused to say a word and sat there looking at the tile floor of the classroom. Mr. O. adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps it's none of my business. If you refuse to let me help you, then I can only ask that you find someone who you will allow to help you." Mr. O said, "Until then, please try to stay awake and at attention in my class." Kanuna nodded in an agreement to make a better effort. Mr. O. smiled sympathetically, "That's a good girl. You are free to go now, Miss Kanuna." Kanuna quickly stood up, bowed to Mr. O. and raced out the door. Then returned to the classroom forgetting her book bag, retrieved her bag and finally raced out into the hallway.

"Why do I fall asleep all the time?" Kanuna wondered to herself as she walked down the hallway, "Am I not getting enough sleep at night? No, I always get to bed by curfew, so it can't be a lack of sleep..." She continued to ponder as she lugged her book bag down the hall. She continued down the seemingly endless hallway until she reached the school district border. She stopped at the gate and let out a mixed sigh of half disappointment in herself, and half relief that school was over for the day. Then she swiped her school pass card through the scanner and stepped back as the gate opened in on itself granting her passage.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

CHAPTER 1: Home

Kanuna slowly stepped out into the expressway where many transportation machines called Xtrams transported several creatures of every shape and size across the space colony. There was a constant atmosphere of hustle and bustle about the area. Loud noises and chatter were always heard throughout the station which made Kanuna feel even more lonely. She had no real friends in school or on the whole colony. Kanuna hauled her heavy school bag onto the Xtram and sat down by the outer window where she could look straight out into deep space. She always felt a little comfort whenever she gazed at the stars. She almost considered them to be her family.

The ride was long and quiet as the Xtram sped across the tracks toward the southern district. The only person Kanuna really knew in the whole colony was Captain Kapteeni whom she called her father even though she knew that he adopted her when she was left on the colony as an infant by mistake. Kanuna lived with the her adopted father in the southern district where the general upkeep showed signs of negligence and many shady characters seemed to gather deeper inside the run down neighborhood. The Xtram screeched to a halt as it arrived at the rickety southern station.

Kanuna picked up her bag which seemed to be getting heavier each time, and walked out into the station. It was much quieter than the noisy east station where the school district stood. It was nearly abandoned save for a few common dark strangers who always seemed to be in the same place every day when Kanuna would come home from school. Kanuna paid little mind to them though, and focused on trudging through the lonely station into the housing district which was even more like a ghost town.

Kanuna passed through the rusty old gate and up through the dark hallway with only a few flickering lights the break the ominous feeling of the whole building. Finally, she reached door number 1224 and swiped the same pass card through the scanner. In other districts, a bright and cheerful computer voice would greet the occupant by name, but in the southern district, a klaxonical sound much like the school's bell, echoed throughout the dark hallway, then the door would open with loud clunks and bangs releasing steam into the hall as the heavy door finally opened. Kanuna was used to it though and waited patiently while the door made its noisy routine. Then she hauled her bag one last time into what she called, "Home sweet home."

The small apartment like home consisted of four rooms. A general living room where a bookshelf, a lamp, a sofa and a television set hoping to provide some comfort to whoever cared to use them. There was a small kitchenette with a sink full of dirty dishes and a refrigerator which was usually empty. And finally, two bedrooms, one for Kanuna and one for Captain Kapteeni. Kanuna spent most of what time she wasn't in school in her room either doing homework, or lazing about thinking to herself.

She dropped her bag off over next to the kitchenette and sighed as her burden was lifted. Then she slumped her way toward the vomit colored sofa that sat in the middle of the living room and plopped down. She stared over at a small clock that hung on the wall intently listening to the soft ticking sound that seemed to fill the otherwise silent room. The captain was usually at work whenever Kanuna returned home and usually never returned until the evening. Kanuna closed her eyes as her routinely daytime slumber took effect.

Kanuna slept so much for two reasons: One reason was because she never felt like there was anything better to do. The other was because she longed for the relief from reality that her dreams brought.

"We must do something..."

Kanuna opened her eyes as she heard a deep voice and found herself in class again, but something was very different. The lights were almost blindingly bright and several unidentifiable figures sat in the chairs that were normally occupied by the other students.

"We must act quickly!" Another anxious voice declared. Kanuna strained to make out the figures that filled the classroom, but she could only see different sized shapes.

"No, she is still too young. She needs more time." A much more soothing voice stated from the front desk.

"How much more time before it is too late? We can not wait much longer!" The anxious voice shouted as its small figure pounded on the desk next to Kanuna. The figure with the calm voice stood up and said, "You can not rush true perfection. We shall wait until she is ready." The large figure and the small figure sat silently until a much taller figure stood up and spoke with a rather dark tone.

"Yes. She is still far too young. She shall never fulfill the prophecy at this rate." The classroom was filled with an uproar of mixed remarks until the calm figure called out.

"Silence! All of you! There is no need to be so hasty. We shall wait for the girl to mature." The tall figure tried to speak out, but was cut off by the now not-so calm voice. "That is final."

Kanuna sat silently in her chair as the meeting was adjourned until the room was empty. Then as she started to get up, she was caught by someone. Kanuna turned around quickly to see her captor who appeared as a dark cloud with two piercing red eyes which seemed to gaze right into her soul. Kanuna screamed as the strange creature screeched and pulled her closer. She tried to struggle but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Kanuna…"

Then the lights seemed to grow brighter until Kanuna was enveloped in light and the voice grew louder.

"Kanuna, Kanuna dear, please wake up." Kanuna awoke to see the kind, blue-gray eyes of Captain Kapteeni. She was back in their quaint, little home. It was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

CHAPTER 2: Family

"Kanuna dear, are you alright?"

Kanuna stared and noticed the concerned expression on her father's face.

"I-I'm fine father." Kanuna stuttered trying to regain her grasp on reality.

"When I came in, you were screaming and wrestling." Captain Kapeenti said worried for his daughter's sake.

"No really, I'm okay!" Kanuna assured, "It was only a bad dream that's all."

The kind captain smiled from underneath his silver mask and gently lifted Kanuna up and held her in his arms.

"Alright. But promise me this: The moment you feel trouble, please let me know. Deal?" Kapteeni looked lovingly into Kanuna's big, goldenrod eyes which filled the captain's heart with a warm feeling knowing that he could trust his little daughter. Kanuna smiled and clinged to her father's armored side.

"Okay daddy, I promise." They hugged for a while until Kapteeni said,

"Now, how about some dinner?" Kanuna cheered and quickly rushed into the kitchenette. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving, but she never showed any signs of malnutrition because she didn't want to cause her hard working father any more worries.

Kanuna hastily threw open the refrigerator door and scavenged the inside for anything edible. After much diligence and searching, she found half a loaf of bread, and a rusty pitcher of water. It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy. While Kanuna prepared the food, Kapteeni walked into his room and carried out a crudely made wooden table that doubled as a work desk. He placed the table in front of the sofa and sat down at it. Then Kanuna carefully but without losing speed, set the bread and water on the table along with two chipped plates and cups and joined her father on the sofa. Kanuna couldn't wait to dig in and was just about to stuff a crust of bread into her salivating mouth when Kapteeni stopped her.

"Kanuna, aren't we forgetting something?" Kanuna froze and thought for a moment.

"Oh!" Kanuna hopped up and grabbed two stained cloth napkins then passed one to Kapteeni and started to eat again, but was interrupted a second time.

"Kanuna, we're still forgetting something." Kanuna reluctantly set the bread back down and tried to remember what it was she was forgetting.

"Oh I know!" Kanuna leapt from the couch and reached over to the dial on the television.

Kapteeni chuckled, "No no, Kanuna. Don't you remember?"

Then it hit Kanuna as to what she was forgetting was very important. She returned to her seat and folded her stubby little hands together. Kapteeni smiled proudly and joined his daughter in prayer.

Once they finished saying grace, Kanuna looked into her father's eyes for approval. Kapteeni smiled and nodded. At this, Kanuna cheered and hastily tore the loaf of bread in two, passed half to her father and finally she ate. Over dinner, Kapteeni and Kanuna commonly shared the highs and lows of their days.

"So, how was school?" Kapteeni asked. Kanuna chewed a piece of bread then took a sip of water and swallowed.

"Okay I guess..."

Kapteeni knew a certain set of responses to this question were actually code for other meanings. He called this code Emotional Meaning Opposites or E.M.O. for short. Kapteeni could tell how just how his daughter truly felt about her day based on these certain responses.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Kapteeni knew there was something wrong. Kanuna looked at her father in surprise that he could tell she was hiding something.

"Um, nothing! No problem!" She quickly replied biting her lip instead of the bread. Kapteeni chuckled,

"Now Kanuna, there's no hiding or denying it."

Kapteeni scooted a little closer to Kanuna and put his arm around her.

"So… What's the problem?" He kindly asked. Kanuna sighed and confessed.

"I-I fell asleep in class again." She stuttered.

"Oh dear Kanuna, again?"

Kapteeni had worried about Kanuna's sleeping problem after receiving multiple calls from work.

"There must be some reason for this," Kapteeni pondered.

Kanuna said nothing and leaned into her father's side. Kapteeni held her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you worry Kanuna, we'll figure it out," Kapteeni comforted, "And whether you're wide awake or fast asleep… I will love you the same."

Kapteeni's heart was filled with warmth as he heard the silent breathing of his little girl fast

asleep in his arms. He stood up and carried an exhausted Kanuna to her bedroom and placed

her gently on a ragged little cot in the corner of the room. He covered her in tattered sheets that

layered the floor, then kissed her goodnight and left the room back to the living room.


End file.
